Be Patient
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots to do with season 4 spoilers -Mostly CaptainSwan-. Ch 13: "Captain Hand" Set in 4x04, Emma and Hand (not a typo) go on a date, yep that's it.
1. New Attire

_**Author's note:**__ Hey! So this is my little one-shot collection about season four. I will be writing one-shots whenever I feel inspired. Mostly I will be writing one-shots about spoilers I find and how I think they will turn out next season. So if you don't like spoilers... Probably shouldn't read this. I mostly will write CaptainSwan but I am a Snowing, Rumbelle and OutlawQueen fan. Here is the first one-shot about Hook's wardrobe change..._

_**Spoilers: **Hook's new wardrobe change. _

_**Summary**: Killian decides to get a wardrobe change, Emma's reaction is priceless._

_Yeah Once Upon a Time isn't mine. _

* * *

**New Attire**

It had only been one week since their trip to the past. But only less than ten hours since that crisis, another showed up. There was this mysterious winter going on during summer. So she was in the nice warm Granny's having a hot chocolate and relaxing for the first time in a week.

Henry was with Regina, and well everyone seemed to be somewhere doing something. Gold and Belle announced they were married about half a week ago. Which came as a shock since we never heard they were engaged.

Baby Neal was doing well even though it is freezing outside. Well her mother was born during the harshest winter, she herself was born while a curse was coming, so Neal could survive this. First a Wicked Witch then a winter? This was only the firsts of what was ahead for him.

Speaking of her mother, she had gone off somewhere to feed Neal which left her alone talking with Ruby who was wiping the counter. Besides them there were not too many other people in Granny's and it was lunch rush hour. Must've had something to do with the cold.

"So what's he like?" Ruby snapped Emma out of her thoughts and she looked up to her.

"Sorry what?" What was she talking about?

"How's the pirate going? Is he a great kisser?" Was she really talking to Red Riding Hood/Wolf about her kissing Captain Hook? How had her life come to this? Ruby looked so excited.

"Uh why do you want to know that?" She asked curiously. Was this what friends talked about when they talked about boys? She never really had friends before she came to Storybrooke. Then there was Mary-Margret, who turned out to be her mum.

"Because that's what friends talk about Emma. Or we could talk about..."

"No!" She blurted out. "We haven't done anything like that!" Knowing where she was leading to. They had not done anything!

"If you say so." Ruby said before she served a customer who was waiting. She looked to her left to see her mum coming toward her with Neal and the baby bag.

"Hey Emma do you mind holding Neal for a second. I really need a brake." She sat on the stool next to her as Emma took Neal. She hadn't really carried a baby before. Only in her fake memories.

Which again painfully reminded her that she didn't keep Henry. He was peacefully sleeping and didn't stir when he was passed on. Ruby slipped a hot chocolate to her mum. Which she gratefully accepted.

"Neal already giving you guys a hard time?" She asked half amused that two people who had fought witches, sleighed dragons and even shared the same heart had a hard time taking care of a baby.

"Sometimes I'm glad we skipped the waking up in up the middle of the night with you." She replied before she took a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon. She realised her father wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's dad?" She could see her mother's expression soften when she said the word 'dad'.

"Oh he's out with Killian." She shot her a puzzled look. Her father, with Killian? Sure they had become great, mates. But she knew her father wasn't all too pleased when he found out what they did in the past with past Hook. Or what happened in front of Granny's after the baby's name was revealed.

"Is there a murder going on at the moment?" She asked in a half serious tone. Her mother put her mug down and gestured for Neal to come back to her.

"Oh no they're just... Bonding you know. Doing things men do..." Lying. It was way too easy to spot a lie from her mother. She can't keep a secret at all. That's what started Regina's hatred towards her.

"What are they really doing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow and took a sip of hot chocolate. The bell to Granny's front door rang as she put her hot chocolate down. She wasn't facing the door but heard Ruby whisper 'whoa'. Her mother was smiling amused at whatever she was seeing. She decided to turn around on her stool to see what the fuss was about and...

_Whoa_.

It was Killian and David. David had walked around to her mother and Neal behind her but Killian was still near the doorway coming closer to her. But he wasn't wearing his normal pirate leathers. Which was all she had seen him in besides when they went to the past at the ball. But even then it was still familiar.

He was wearing modern clothes. He was wearing black shoes and black loose pants. He also had a black long sleeve shirt on and a black leather zip up jacket. He was still sticking to black by the looks of it. He had his fake hand on and a brown satchel around his shoulder. She hadn't realised she had been staring at him for way too long with her mouth half open.

"See something you like love?" He said once he was closer to her. She closed her mouth.

"Yes- No... I mean... _Wow_." She stumbled loss for words. He looked so, different. Not a bad different a good different. He looked really nice in modern day clothes. She had wondered what he would look like. He chuckled and sat next to her on the stool to her right.

"How do you like my new attire? Your father thought I would freeze in my usual clothes, and he said I should get a wardrobe change." He smiled amused at the way she was reacting.

"It's... Different. I just have never seen you wear anything but your pirate leathers. But you look really good- nice. I mean you look really nice." She caught herself but it just made him more amused. He only changed clothes, why was she acting like she couldn't control herself? All she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Well I'm glad you like it since I have decided that if I want to fit into this town, I should wear the clothes of this realm. Also I thought you might like the change of clothes." He winked and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She turned around other mother.

"You knew about this?" She asked her mother who now had her father by her side.

"Yes, but Killian and David said not to tell you because they wanted it to be a surprise." Neal was now awake and he grabbed one of her fingers.

"You better not be a bad liar like our mum or we won't ever get away with things." She said to Neal.

"Hey!" Both her mother and father said as she laughed and turned back to her pirate. He handed her drink to her and she took a sip. Something was different. She looked at the mug and tried to figure out what tasted different.

"You put rum in my drink?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. Instead of answering her just kissed her. At first it was a shock to her but she soon melted into the kiss before pulling away. "What was that for?" She still a little dazed by the kiss. She snapped out of it quickly.

"I could see you wanted to kiss me love. So I took the liberty of kissing you before you had the chance." That logic didn't make too much sense but she kissed him and that's all that mattered to her now. They talked about lots of things and even though there was trouble ahead, she just enjoyed the moment she had with her family now.


	2. Regina? Marian? Regina?

_**Author's note:** Hi! Yes I haven't updated in a while. Well I've been trying to finish up my other story first. But as soon as that's done, it's only these one-shots to update. Although him a very busy person, I hope you're all patient. Well I decided that some of these chapters will be connected. It will say which chapters they're connected to. The first chapter is not connected to this chapter. And it is a short chapter, but that's because there's a second part to it which is longer. Yeah so enjoy._

**_Stories connected to: _**_Chapter 6, "Marshmallow". _

_**Spoilers:** I thought of this story because of the filming pictures where they start of pretty much where they ended. So it happens right after that. Also a something Jennifer Morrison said in an interview at SDCC about a scene they shot where Robin is just like "Regina, Marian, Regina, Marian" and Emma is standing there in the middle of it. So yeah enjoy._

_**Summary: **A snapshot of what I think will happen right after the finale. _

_Once Upon a Time = Not mine. _

* * *

**Regina, Marian, Regina?**

"Well you better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." Regina said with tears forming in her eyes. Before she could say anything she took off out of the diner. The diner was so silent you could hear a pin drop. What had she done? She had just ruined Regina's happiness. So many thoughts ran through her head. What if she turned evil again? Or tried to take Henry back, or hurt her family?

The silence was broken when Robin ran out the door after Regina. She continued to stare at the door in shock. "What?" She was broken out of her train of thought when Marian spoke up. Roland was clutching to her leg. The women looked confused. She still wore the clothes she had from the past. A wave of realisation came over her.

"No. It can't be! Robin and the Evil Queen are together?!" She directed it at her.

"Marian-" She started.

"Does she have him under some sort of love spell or something? Because it can't be that my husband actually loves her!" Marian was filled with anger and panic.

"Marian-" she started again. "A lot of time has passed and Regina has changed." She tried to explain but the women wasn't buying it.

"How can that women be capable of any love? She killed so many people, not to mention she tried to kill you and I." It was too much for her. Time traveling then finding out your husband love the women who tried to kill you? That must be a lot of strain. Before she could speak Marion was out the door and Roland chased after her.

She exchanged a look with her parents and Killian. Both Regina and Robin were out there. That wasn't going to end up well. She headed for the door and heard a few people behind her get up from their seats and follow after her. When she burst out the door and came down a few steps Marion and Regina were arguing with each other.

"He is my husband!"

"Thirty years ago! Things have changed and you do not want to cross me." Regina threatened. Robin was standing behind their arguing with Roland behind him. The poor boy.

"Robin is it true that you love someone as evil as her?" Marian asked. This caught him off guard and he stuttered. She just stood their thinking '_what have I done?_'.

"Marian I do love Regina-"

"You love the women who tried to kill me?" This was news to Robin and Regina took a step back. Robin turned to the queen in shock and disbelief. Regina's eyes started to water again. Marian stormed past Emma almost knocking her over as she went past.

"Marian?" Regina went up to her and she knew she was going to get a blast of magic.

"I'd watch your back." She whispered. Was that a threat? She then stormed off down the road.

"Regina." Robin called out. He ran his hands through his hair. She stood there shocked at what just happened. I tried fixing the past when I just ruined the future. She thought.

"Daddy why is mummy back?" Everything was silent as the little boy asked the simple question, oblivious of how hard this is. Robin looked down at his son and picked him up.

"I think it's time you get to bed Roland." He kissed his forehead before heading back inside the diner.

"What did I do?" She asked mostly to herself. She turned around to see everyone standing at the doorway with no response.


	3. Sweatheart

_**Author's note: **Hi... Yeah I haven't been inspired to write much lately. And there's been loads of assignments and stuff. So I'm sorry this is also short. It doesn't connect to any of the other chapters so far._

_**Stories connected to:** None. _

_**Spoilers: **Emma and Hook kissing after Emma storms out of Granny's, the video and pics. _

_**Summary: **I've had this story in my mind since seeing the spoilers of Emma and Hook shooting that night kissing scene. So this was whipped up in about 10 - 15 minutes. Basically just that. _

_There have been so many spoilers and all that, that it's hard for me to keep up. But if you guys want to read about a particular spoiler you've seen I'll try my best to write it and put it up as soon as I can. I will only do anything to do with season 4 and I am up to date with all spoilers. _

_I don't own Once Upon a Time. _

* * *

**Sweetheart**

"You did _WHAT_?!" She exclaimed the diner fell silent to look at the pair standing in the middle of the room.

"I only was trying to help." The pirate said back to her calmly. She folded her arms in front of her. She was angry. _Very_ angry.

"You could've got yourself hurt or even killed!" He sighed and she saw he was starting to get frustrated at her. Some people had continued eating and with their own conversations. Others such as her parents, Gold, Belle, Will and Regina were listening on.

"Emma you're over thinking things. I was merely talking to her to try and get out information."

"We already tried getting information out of her!"

"Well maybe I just thought I could get some more information out of her than you!" This struck her silent. He didn't believe she could do it? She felt so low at that moment before building those walls back up which were once knocked down and became angry again. He realised his mistake and was about to apologise.

"No. Just forget it." She didn't miss Regina's smirk as she ran out of the diner to the cold night. At the moment she had a tan leather jacket on but at the moment she wished she had a coat. She just walked straight not having much of a destination in mind. Once she passed the fence she heard Hook come out and try to stop her.

"Swan! Emma!" He called out. "_Sweetheart_!" He grabs her left arm with his hook so she has turned to face him. It was so cold you could see the cold fog. She didn't say anything but avoided eye contact. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

She still remained silent. "I just wanted to talk to Penelope to see if I could get anything extra out of her. Being a well known fearsome pirate with a hook has it's advantages." She couldn't help but hide a small smile.

"Still, you should've told me in case something happened. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She didn't realise she had said that last part until it came out. Instead of saying anything he pulled her into a passionate kiss with his hook on her lower back and his hand tangled in her hair. She put her arms around his waist and let herself be lost in the kiss.

Her walls came down once again.


	4. The Deal

_**Author's note:** Hi! Long time no see... Well I was planning for this to be a longer chapter to make up for the shorter chapters, but I decided to split this one in two even though it isn't really that long. Thank you for the reviews and to the guest reviewer, thank you for that clarification._

_**Stories connected to:**__ Chapter 5, 'First Date'. _

_**Spoilers: **So I wrote this in reference to the filming pics with Gold and Killian. Also Jennifer Morrison's Instagram about filming a scene with Colin O'Donoghue and Michael Socha. Also one other one that I won't mention until the end of this first half. Enjoy!_

_**Summary:** Rumplestiltskin makes a "deal" with Killian in regards to Will Scarlet and his hand. Emma finds out about his little secret and Rumplestiltskin wants to help the pirate get Emma back, but how?_

* * *

**The "Deal"**

_Killian's P.O.V:_

The little bell rang as he came into the shop. He has no idea why Rumplestiltskin had called him to his shop. Henry had told him when he was telling him how he had become his grandfather's 'apprentice'. What could the crocodile possibly want from him? "Oh good, you're here." He came out from behind the curtain and stood in the doorway.

"What did you call me here for?" He asked. The crocodile went behind the glass counter.

"I need you to do something for me, something I need to be keep a secret." He leaned on the glass counter. Curious of what his offer is he walks closer to the counter, still keeping his distance. "You're familiar with Will Scarlet aren't you? I need you to get something from him without him or anyone knowing."

"Are you just expecting me to help you and lie to Emma and her family?" He was trying to manipulate him like everyone else.

"Oh yes, you've become quite fond of the saviour haven't you? Have you ever been able to _hold_ her in your arms without having the fear of cutting her with that hook of yours? Or hold her hands with _both_ your own?" He wasn't sure where he was going with this. Yes he had feared of accidentally cutting her, and he always wanted to hold both her hands with his own, he wasn't going to let him know that.

"Where are you going with this?" He had to ask. He had that impish grin on his face.

"I will do you a favour, if you do me a favour. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand. He didn't take it.

"What did you want me to do?"

"I need you to acquire something from Mr Scarlet for me. If you do so agree to this, I will give you your hand back." His _hand_ back? He didn't show any emotion on his face. He thought about it, no he wouldn't.

"No, I won't betray Will, or Emma and her family by lying." His face became stern.

"Well then, I tried to be nice. I guess you don't want to cooperate. So I will give you this last offer. If you don't do what I ask then, perhaps an- _accident_ may happen to your beloved new friends. Even worse, your _beloved_ saviour. I would think carefully what words come out of your mouth next."

His jaw clenched. He would never let anything happen to Emma or her family. "So do we have a deal?" He held his hand out again. This time he shook it with his good hand and the crocodile smiled.

"Deal."

"Good." He let go of his hand and flicked his wrist. He wasn't sure what he was doing until he looked down at his hook. It was engulfed in gold smoke, and as it cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking down at his... _Hand_. His hand! He curled his fingers on his left hand for the first time in three hundred years.

He also looked down at his clothes, he wasn't in his pirate leathers, but in something different. His pants were some sort of weird material, it was comfy just different. He had a what looked like a cotton shirt on and a leather jacket. At least it was leather.

"I thought you were sticking to threatening me. Even so, where are my other clothes?" He didn't look up at him. He was too busy staring at his hand, he can feel it.

"Yes, but I'm trying to be a better person. If you are going to be staying in Storybrooke you need to fit in. Sadly getting rid of your pirate leathers would be the first step. Just consider it as a free extra." He raised a questioning eyebrow and out his new hand to his side.

"What will you have me do?"

* * *

He done what he'd asked, but it's yet another secret he had to keep. He was making his way to the docks where he knew Emma was. With all the stress she had on her lately, she would usually sneak off to the docks in the night. She didn't know he knew yet.

It was a full moon and cloudless night. The moon danced off the water's edge. There was a soft cool breeze. He walked along the docks before he saw her. She was sitting on a bench facing the water, there was a twin bench next to her.

He stood behind her just watching her. He hadn't told anyone about his hand yet, he wanted Emma to be the first to know. After a few minutes he went up behind her and put both his hands on your shoulders. She suddenly tensed and flipped around. "Whoever you are-" she stopped in her tracks as confusion covered her features.

The single lamp not too far away lit her features. "Killian?" She took his wrists and put them in front of her. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "_How_?" Without a word he put both hands on the sides of her head and kissed her like his life depended on it. She kissed back with just as much force.

They broke apart and he stood her up, putting his arms around her waist. "How?" She asked again and looked him up and down. And smirked. "You got new clothes?" He also smirked.

"Do you like it?" She tugged the lapels of his new jacket and smiled.

"You look deviously handsome in anything you wear. How did you get your hand back?" She asked again. He intertwined his fingers and her's.

"Well it was Rumplestiltskin. He's trying to be better... and he thought he would start off by returning my hand and help me fit into Storybrooke a bit more." It wasn't the whole truth, it was just a modified version of the truth.

"Him being married to Belle has had quite the positive effect on this town hasn't it?" He heard footsteps coming fast behind him.

"HOOK!" _Bloody hell,_ he thought. He turned around and was punched in the face before he could even see who it was. He already knew who it was.

"Killian?!" Emma's hands were on his back and he held his hands up to his face, there was going to be a bruise there.

"What was that bloody for mate?" His vision was blurred and it slowly adjusted to see the angry face of Will Scarlet.

"You bloody well know what that was for. Where is it?" He had a British accent and sure did talk fast, even when angry. Play it cool and he won't suspect a thing, otherwise Rumplestiltskin would surely have his head, he thought.

"Killian what's this about?" He turned to his left where Emma was now standing, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Your pirate here has taken something of mine to get to the dark one. How can you even be with someone like him?" That's it. He punched him back.

"I can't get it back for you. If you want it go to Rumplestiltskin yourself." He spat. They stared off.

"You lied to me." Her voice was so small, she sounded like that lost girl she was trying to fight inside of her.

"Emma..." He turned to her realising what he had just done. He held out an arm and she stepped back.

"No." She was building those walls, he could see it in her eyes. "You _lied_ to me and made me think I could trust you! How can I now? You lied to me about your hand and just traded it in a deal, didn't you?" She was furious now.

"No, not exactly..."

"You know what, you just deal with this. Goodbye _Hook_." She stormed off without another word from her or him.

* * *

He was rousing from his sleep. It took a moment for him to remember the events of last night. Him and Will in a fight, Emma storming off, then him eventually falling asleep on a bench which was not the bench Emma usually went to. He slowly opened his eyes and there was a burning light. He blinked a few times before he realised there was someone standing over him.

"I know you miss your ship but I didn't think you would go as far as sleeping out here near the water." _Great_, just the person he wanted to see. His eyes adjusted and he saw the figure of Rumplestiltskin over him looking down. He sat up swinging his legs so his feet were firmly on the ground.

"The only reason I'm out here is because of you. Thanks to your '_deal_' Emma's mad at me that I lied to her." He leaned his elbows on his knees and just noticed for the first time his knuckles had some dried blood on them.

"She found out the truth?" He questioned leaning heavily on his cane.

"Aye. Now she thinks she can't trust me." The dark one let out a sigh.

"It is my fault you're in this mess, and I'll help you get out of it." He shot his head up to look at him.

"You would really help me? No strings attached?"

"I will attempt to help you, although Miss Swan is a complicated women. No strings attached, consider it a favour." He looked questionably at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Was it some sort of trick? If so he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Because I realised I shouldn't have threatened you yesterday. So this is my way of making it up to you. Just agree to it before I change my mind." He stood up stretching his legs.

"Okay then, but how do you propose I win Emma back?"

"A date of course." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell is a date?"

* * *

_A/N: There's other reference, the one about Emma and Killian going on a date! I have a weird mind where I see things then come ct them and put them together. I'm not sure if all these spoilers are connected but I was kinda right last season with some. Anyway the second half will come up later. _

_Reviews are always welcome. :)_


	5. First Date

_**Author's note:** Yeah that's right, quick update. Aren't ya proud of me? Well here. Is the second half to the last chapter _The "Deal"._ I was really excited to right this, until I got stuck on what Emma wears and where they go for their date. I know they've already filmed it and everything, and that they went on total secret lock down with the whole black tent and covering Jennifer Morrison in her date outfit, all we got was a glimpse of the shoes. So what she wears is something I wouldn't expect her to wear at all, but I couldn't think of much else. Well anyway here's the chapter:_

**_Stories connected to:_**_ Chapter 4, 'The "Deal". _

_**Spoilers: **When Adam and Eddy say Emma and Hook go on a date, also the very few pics of the date and all that. Also filming pics with Gold and Hook. _

_**Summary**: Second part to '_The "Deal"'_. Killian goes to an angry Emma's house to ask her on this date, does Emma eventually forgive him?_

* * *

**First Date**

_Emma's P.O.V: _

She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She felt angry and furious yet at the same time sad and heart broken. He had lied to her. Lied to her! What was it that he always said '_Try something new love, it's called trust._' Yeah she trusted him, now that was broken.

"Emma?" She was broken out of her thoughts when her mother spoke up. She had just been playing with her scrambled eggs with her fork lost in thought. Her mother was on the other side of the kitchen bench nursing a hot chocolate.

"Yeah?" She didn't look up. She just kept on twirling her fork on the plate.

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" She remembers storming into the house last night without saying a word to either of her parents when they asked her what had happened. Her mother put a hand on her own which was twirling the fork. She looked up.

"Last night you stormed in without a word and now you haven't said a word or touched your food all morning." She sighed and slightly dropped the fork.

"Killian lied to me." She look a deep breath in. "Just to get his stupid hand back." She slammed down her fork on the table and heard something slam behind her. She turned on the stool she was sitting on to find the coat rack lying on the floor, all the coats spread on the floor. Her anger made her magic glitch.

"I'll clean that up." She got off her stool and headed over to the rack to start cleaning up.

"Oh Emma. Are you sure it isn't something like last time with Zelena?" She lifted the coat rack so that it was where it was before.

"He made a deal with Gold about getting his hand back then lied straight to my face about how he got it back!" She picked up the last of the coats and hung them on the rack. Before her mother could say anything there was a loud knock at the door. Her being closer to the door, she opened it.

"Emma-"

"I don't want to talk to you." She tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot and opened the door further. "I said I-" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out he door closing the door behind them. Her back was to the door and Killian had both his hands on either side of her.

"Emma you need to let me explain." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Explain then." She looked up into his eyes, his deep blue eyes... _Snap out of it Emma!_

"Rumplestiltskin wanted me to get something from Will for him. He said he would give me my hand back if I did so, but I was to keep it a secret." He sighed. "Even when I said no, he threatened to hurt you or your family and I couldn't let that happen. So I agreed to do it and he gave me my hand back anyway, as well as give me," he gestured to his clothes. "these clothes. If I told you then he might of hurt you."

She dropped her arms back to her sides and looked at him in disbelief. "You still should've told me the truth. You always say I should trust you, how can I if you keep lying to me?" He looked nervous. The fearsome Captain Hook nervous?

"I want to make it up to you. I want to take you on a date." Her mouth fell open. How did he even know about dating?

"You're asking me on a _date_?" She questioned.

"Yes I am. Is that a yes?" He truly wanted to try and make it up to her.

"Fine then-" before she could finish he captured her lips putting one hand on her hip and the other on the side of her head. She was lost in the kiss that she didn't notice he opened the door and broke the kiss. He took her hand and twirled her the other way so she was in the apartment.

"See you at six then." He whispered closer to her ear. "And wear something nice." He closed the door leaving her there shocked. What just happened? She felt a little dazed from the kiss.

"Emma what happened?" Her mother was still in the kitchen, cleaning her once full of hot chocolate mug. She looked behind at the closed door and looked back at her mother.

"I'm going on a date with Captain Hook."

* * *

_Killian's P.O.V: _

She had said yes. She had agreed to go on this date. Now what? Rumplestiltskin had told him what happens usually on a date. Two people who like or love each other go out to somewhere such as a picnic, dinner, or movies. He had no idea what a movie was still, so he decided to take her out to dinner. The crocodile had arranged for dinner at a nice restaurant and told him to meet him before going to get Emma.

He spotted the dark one getting into his car. He went up to the car and opened the passenger side of the door and hoped in. "Thought you weren't going to show up. You're late."

"I know. Now what am I suppose to do?" He asked. He held out a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Give this to her. Giving flowers to your love is a nice romantic gesture. Just take her to the restaurant and have a nice time." He was really trying to help.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." He took the flowers and opened the car door.

"It's what Bae would've wanted." He nodded and headed for Emma's apartment.

* * *

_Emma's P.O.V: _

She put the curling iron down as she looked back at her reflection. She hadn't seen Killian since this morning. Her make up was light but she had a deep red lipstick on. Her dress had thin straps and when down to her knees. She wasn't the one to wear much pink, but near the bottom of her dress it was light pink which has a gradient with a cream-beige at the top. Just above her waist is a red thick ribbon that goes around. On her feet are a pair of beige high heels.

She couldn't say she wasn't still mad at Killian for lying, because she was. She would give him a chance though. She walked out of the bathroom into the lounge room. Where her parents and Neal were. Her mother gasped.

"Emma you look beautiful." Neal was in their father's arms. She blushed.

"Thanks." She looked at the clock, 6:15, he was late. As if right in que there was a knock at the door. "That must be Killian." Her father stood up handing Neal to her mother.

"Allow me." She smiled amused, she could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He opened the door, she listened from where she was in the lounge room.

"Ah David, nice to see you." She heard Killian say.

"Killian." His arms were folded in front of him. She resisted the urge to laugh. "If you hurt my daughter-"

"Hurt her?" He interrupted. "I would never purposely try to hurt your daughter. Even if I did, I wouldn't be afraid of you." What was he doing? "I would be more afraid of Emma herself if I hurt her."

She came up behind her father. "That is true. Thanks for trying dad." He smiled and went back to her mother on the couch. When she looked back at Killian he was eyeing her up and down. He wasn't looking too bad himself. He dressed up nicely himself. A long sleeve collar shirt and what looks like one of his old pirate vests on. He had a black jacket on and black pants. He was holding a bouquet of purple flowers.

"You look beautiful love. These are for you." He handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you. I think I'll leave the bouquet here." She put the bouquet on the dinning table and went back over to the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked and offered his hand. She took it and he kissed it.

"Always a gentleman aren't you?" She said remembering their time on the beanstalk.

"_Always_." She walked just out the door

"Have fun you two." She heard her mother yelled as she closed the door.

"Oh I intend to have fun." He said into her ear. His arm was around her waist. She moved her head back so she could see him.

"I'm still angry at you." She stated trying to show she was angry, but it was hard when they were so close.

"I'm sure you are." He took her hand again and led her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a surprise." He simply said and led her outside.

* * *

They came to an Italian restaurant where Killian had reservations. The restaurant looked had bricks walls and fairy lights along the walls. There were a lot of plants and it smelled of pizza and pasta. The waitress led them to a table for two in the corner of the restaurant. She was curious, Killian hadn't been cursed with memories from this world, how did he know all this stuff?

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He went to the other side of the table. She looked at her surroundings. It was dimmer in this part of the restaurant they were in, but the candle in the middle of the table made up for it. "What do you think?" He asked, he looked nervous. The waitress brought them red wine.

"It's nice. How did you manage to do all this though? Who taught you about dating and how to make reservation and all that?" She asked. Her scratched behind his ear, something he did when he was nervous. She put the glass cup up to her lips.

"Well, I promised myself I wouldn't lie to you again. It was Rumplestiltskin." She almost did a spit take on him. She put the glass down.

"_What_?! So you go to the person who tricked you in the first place for dating advice?!"

"Actually he came to me. He wanted to make it up to me for getting you mad at me." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?" Could you blame her for being uncertain?

"I swear on my brother's grave." He was serious. She looked down.

"Oh, sorry. I- I just..." She stumbled trying to get the words out.

"It's okay love. I understand if it takes time for you to trust me again." She smiled shyly at him. "Let's order, shall we?" She opened up the menu in front of her.

The night went by smoothly really. It was amusing watching him try spaghetti and pizza for the first time. Although now she's worried he won't stop eating it. He told tales of his pirate adventures, she told tales of her not as exciting adventures with Neal and as a bails bonds person.

"Wait, he took you to a run down carnival for a drink?" She twirled the last piece of spaghetti on her fork.

"Yep, I seem to have that trend with every guy I go out with. Neal took me to a run down carnival for a drink, August took me to a magical well, and you..." She tried to think back on a weird place he offered her a drink. "Gave me a coconut you poked with your hook in Neverland." She popped the last bit of spaghetti in her mouth. Killian had already finished his food.

"Well then," he lifted up his wine glass. "Cheers to having a drink in a normal place for once." They clinked their glasses together and drank. They put their glasses down back on the table. "Are you ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yes I'm stuffed. How are you going to pay though?" She asked. He stood up and went over to her side of the table helping her up.

"Again Rumplestiltskin's got that covered. Although for our next date I'm going to have to find some way without his support." He put an arm around her waist and they walked out of the restaurant together. It was now pitch black besides the few street lamps lighting the way down the path.

"Do you forgive me now?" He asked with a smirk. Without a word she grabbed him and kissed him. One are going around her waist and another on the side of her head, like it always is. It felt weird having his hand on her back rather than his hook. They broke apart but neither one moving away.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked smiling innocently.

"Aye." She laughed and they walked back to the apartment. They reached the door of her apartment.

"I had fun tonight. The most fun I've had in what feels like forever." She admitted. She was holding on to his jacket and his arms were around her waist.

"So did I. Although I do wish we would've had a bit more fun." She laughed.

"Do you ever stop?" She giggled when he tightened his grip around her. Wait she _giggled_? When did she giggle?

"Pirate." He said before diving in for a kiss. It was full of passion and need. They broke apart foreheads resting on each other's.

"I think I _love_ you Killian." She wasn't planning to say it. It just came out. She loved how he lit up. He lifted her up and spun her then kissing her as he put her down.

"I love you so much Swan." She smiled a genuine smile.

"Good. I should go get some sleep, sadly it's back to saviour duty tomorrow." She said with no enthusiasm.

"I could join you if you want." He teased.

"Maybe another time." She teased back. She gave him a light kiss and opened the door. "Bye Killian."

"See you tomorrow Emma." She was smiling like a lovesick teenager and she closed the door.

"I'm guessing you're not angry at him anymore?" Her mother asked carrying a sleeping Neal around.

"_Yeah_." She breathed.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews? Thoughts? _


	6. Marshmallow

_**Author's note: **Another update already! I'm on fire. Well actually I forgot I wrote this, then I found it. _

_**Stories connected to:** Chapter 2, 'Regina? Marian? Regina?'. _

_**Spoilers: **The first filming pics we got of the Charming family and also Emma and Hook. _

_**Summary:** Follows from chapter 2, 'Regina? Marian? Regina'. Emma and Hook talk about Marian (and flirt), when they are interrupted after Grumpy claims of a new ice witch._

_Once Upon a Time isn't mine. _

* * *

**Marshmallow**

Where was she? Well she knew where she was, she saw a sign that read '_Storybrooke_'. But how did she get here? She just remembers being locked up in that urn... She walks down the path with strange building towering on both sides, people going in and out of them in strange clothing. The buildings look like nothing she has ever seen before.

She suddenly stops and looks strangely at the thing that nearly, _hit_ her! Someone was sitting on top of it, and it had two wheels made of something black and silver. They just continued on and it made a loud sound.

She walks a while longer before coming to a wooden tall fence who a single gate near one of the edges, it looks safe enough to hide. She peeks through the crack in the gate only to freeze it. She lifts her hand immediately. No one in there, no one to hurt.

She looks back at all the metal boxes to make extra sure no one could see her before preceding through the gate leaving it wide open. She went inside each foots pet marked with ice. She held her sparkling cape over her arm. She heard footsteps and voices and got scared. She accidentally knocked over something and it made a loud sound when it hit the ground.

"There's something in there!" A male man yelled. No they couldn't find her, what if she hurt them?

"That cannery's been abandoned for years!" She heard another say. They were getting closer, she could see their shadows.

"Focus on love, focus on Anna." She told herself. But it wasn't working so she told herself what she had been saying almost her whole life anyway. "Conceal don't feel, conceal, don't feel."

* * *

Emma and her family, yes _her family_, were walking down Main Street after a breakfast at Granny's. Her mother and father were walking in front of them with her mother pushing the pram and her father holding her hand.

Henry was walking next to her. He had his favourite scarf on and a black coat. "That was nice to do something as a normal family." Her mother said somewhere in the middle of their conversation.

"We're fairytale characters from the Enchanted Forest. I don think our lives are ever going to be normal." She said. Henry was searching his pockets like he forgot something.

"Mum I forgot something back at Granny's." Henry said to her. He wanted to go alone and she knew it. With Regina's great last night she didn't want to risk having Henry taken away from her.

"Sure, I'll come with you." She put her phone in her pocket.

"I'm old enough to run to Granny's mind back by myself. I'll be fine." No one knew about the threat from Regina besides her. So no, he wasn't going by himself.

"I'll take him Emma. We'll just meet you back at the apartment." Her father cut in somehow sensing how nervous she was about letting Henry go on his own. She gave him a smile to say 'thanks'.

"Okay then." Henry and her father left to go back to Granny's so she went to walk side by side with her mother.

"Any reason you won't let Henry go by himself?" Her mother asked. "He's old enough to go by himself."

"It's nothing. Just a little overprotective I guess." It was half a lie. She had become quite overprotective of him. She wasn't going to risk losing Henry again.

"Mind telling me the full truth?" The jig was up. She sighed.

"Really it's nothing, could we please talk about something else?" She could tell her mother could see right through her, but she left it going on to another topic.

"Fine then. We can talk about you and Hook." Her mouth fell open, but she shut it quickly.

"Wh-What makes you think there is anything to talk about?" They stopped just before going around the corner.

"I've seen how you two act around each other. Everyone sees it. When are you going to open up to him Emma?" She was pushing the pram back and forth.

"Who says I haven't?" She said cryptically. This surprised her mother but didn't say anything because she was looking beyond her shoulder.

"Speaking of the devil." She turned around and Killian himself was walking up to them, a smile on his face. She smiled back. He came to her side.

"Good morning your majesty." He greeted. Her mother shook her head.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Snow, or Mary-Margret, whatever you prefer." There was a tad of silence, she glanced at Killian. He wanted to talk to her, she could tell.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked her mother.

"Sure thing. I'll just go find the boys." The two of them turned the corner. Killian stopped to let her round first.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I know." She replied quickly. She didn't turn around but he came in front of her. There was silence between the two despite what they had just said.

"What are we going to do about Marian?" She spoke up. He just smirked. She put her hands in her back pockets of her jeans.

"Are you sure you want to talk about that now," He tugged her jacket and stepped closer to her. She smiled as well. "Or something else?" They were really close now and she didn't step away.

"I'm certain. I feel so bad, I ruined Regina's happiness."

"You can't keep blaming yourself darling. There wasn't any way you could've known that was Robin's wife." He tried to reassure her. So far it wasn't working.

"I should've known though. If I did-"

"You would've still saved her." He cut her off. "I would like to think that you would still save her. Do you want to know why? Because you're the saviour, it is who you are. It runs in your blood to save the innocent so stop being hard on yourself." He was very straight forward and tough on her. He knew just what she needed.

She was stunned silent and confused. "Why aren't you saying 'I told you so'? You were right, I should've just left her there."

"That wouldn't help at the moment. You reunited a boy with his mother Emma. You of all people should know how important it is. They will figure it out and whatever happens, happens." She smiled.

"I guess you're right, once again pirate." He smirked and took another step closer (was that even possible?).

"_Pirate_? I am indeed still and always be a pirate Swan, but what was it that you called me yesterday, _princess_?" They were again just inches away and she knew what was coming next.

"Hmm? Im pretty sure that I called you a-"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" They were interrupted and she took a step back to see who was yelling. No other than Leroy running towards them with someone else behind.

"Whoa Leroy slow down. What are you talking about?" She tried to reassure her hands now out of pockets. She glanced at Killian who looked annoyed at their interruption.

"There was this witch who was throwing ice at us from her hands, they were frozen. We were all down at the old cannery passing by when we heard something. So we went to see what it was and that's when we were attacked." He rushed through his explanation with the other behind him nodding.

"Is everyone out of there?" The cannery, not the most lovely memories there.

"No. That's why we came to find you, we can't find the others." His voice was pitchy and he looked like he was freezing when she herself was quite warm. That was until she felt a cold breeze. She looked past Killian and saw something, like ice moving.

"What's that?" She pushed past the three men and went to go see it. The ice had small snowflakes in it and was spreading. Ice wasn't meant to do that.

"Is that ice, _moving_?" Killian asked.

"Yes. Come on, we need to go find out what this is all about. Especially how to stop it before it covers the whole town." She looked behind to see that Killian was going to follow her before running off in the direction of the cannery. Not before telling Leroy to tell her parents where they were going.

* * *

They came to the back of the cannery and to a wooden fence with a gate. It was wide open. Without stopping they ran right through it into the building.

She stopped to catch her breath, and to stop herself from running on ice. It was suddenly freezing. Killian came up behind her. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He muttered. There was snow and ice spikes coming out of the ground, and also ones that look like they've been thrown.

She looked to her left and walked down the corridor. She knew this place too well. To turned left again to a dead end to see a massive hole, one which a magic bean had once made. On the other side of the hole was a figure in a blue dress with a cape. Her hands were going through her hair which was white and and platted to the side.

She looked worried and didn't realise their presence. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." She chanted.

"Are you okay?" Emma yelled to her. She looked up frightened. Without saying anything she ran past them and out. The wind started to pick up. "So much for that."

They ran back to town and were just behind the was a large crowd and when they got closer she saw it was David and all the dwarfs as well as some towns people. "Emma there you are, we were worried." Her father said. She was about to say something but was cut off by a loud bang. She looked behind, and up in shock.

A snow monster, great. A giant snow monster like a marshmallow, except actually frightening. They all ran down the street as the monster followed, each step like an earthquake. Killian was running next to her. "So Emma, I was wondering if-"

"_Seriously_?! Now is not the time to talk unless it's on how to stop this monster marshmallow!" She yelled to him. She looked behind her and saw the snow monster slowing down with the ice witch behind it, her hands up.

"Stop!" She yelled and it did. David, Killian and herself had stopped running to see what was happening. They were quite the distance away from the two. The witch lifted her hands higher and the monster split into snow and ice pieces, her first thought was that she was going to attach them with it.

Instead it rose up into to the air creating something like a snowflake before disappearing into light snowfall. She had never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful. She ran up to this ice witch, she looked calmer than before. "Who are you?" The appropriate question to ask first off.

"Elsa, where exactly am I?" She wasn't as frightened anymore but she could still sense that she was still being cautious.

"Storybrooke. I'm Emma, why don't you come inside and we'll figure something out?" Elsa nodded before following them.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are welcome, always. _


	7. Wedding Gift

_**Author's note:** Hey there! I wanted to give you guys a story earlier, but I've had some writer block for a while with three half finished stories and two that I've been thinking of but not writing down. Then the promo pics came up and my inspiration was sparked and formed this story. It's short, but it's been in my head all day... Distracting me from school work that is. _

_Also I've mentioned this before, if you want to see a story connected to a spoiler which I haven't written her, please tell me! It might just be in the making or if not I'll try my best to write it. _

_**Stories connected to: **None. _

_**Spoilers: **The promo pics and that tinsy bitsy bit in the new extended promo. You'll know it when you see it... Hopefully. It starts where that sneak peek from SDCC left off. _

_**Summary: **Starts after the sneak peek from SDCC; Elsa gives Anna her wedding gift and has a small talk with Kristof about sleeping in the stables._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway... Besides my own DVD collection. _

* * *

**Wedding Gift**

"It's for your _wedding_." She said to her sister Anna. Anna's smile grew wider leading her back to the castle.

"What else could you possibly give us for our wedding Elsa? Your blessing is more than enough." Anna explained as she led them down a stone corridor.

"See for yourself." She said as she opened the white curtains to a small room. There were various different objects in the room such as old wooden toys and instruments.

On the right side was a cream wardrobe with patterns on it. It was much like Elsa's room door. There was a window on the other side of the room with the same kind of curtains.

They walked inside the room and stood in from of the wardrobe. She went to open it but was interrupted by Anna. "Elsa..."

"Just wait a second." She said not being able to hide her excitement when she turned around. Anna was becoming anxious so she opened the wardrobe.

Inside was a beautiful wedding dress. The sleeves were puffed. The dress also puffed out at the bottom, but not too much. The dress had the Arendelle symbol on it in cream.

She took out the dress for Anna to get a better look at. It was quite sparkly, but she knew Anna loved it that way. Her eyes lit up with love as she saw the dress.

"Oh Elsa..." She said taking the dress to get a better look at it. "It's beautiful, and exactly how I imagined it." She said with wonder.

"I thought you would like it. It isn't complete yet." Anna had been busying admiring the dress she hadn't noticed what she had said.

"Wait, what?" She asked. She reached for a light blue square box at the bottom of the empty cupboard. She opened it and took out a silver snowflake necklace with a blue gem in the centre.

"It isn't complete without this." She held out the necklace, the chain in one hand and the pendant in the other so she could see. She gasped again and she smiled even wider (if possible) at her sister's reaction. Her sister was lost for words as she put the necklace on her sister. She grabbed the pendant looking down at it.

"Elsa you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I do. You're my sister and I've shut you out for too many years. It's my turn to make it up to you. After all you came after me when I ran away the first time." Anna just hugged her, dress in between them. She hugged her tight cherishing this moment with her sister.

She pulled away from the hug holding both her hands. "Where is Kristof?" She asks.

"In the stables with Sven, again. Sometimes I think he loves that reindeer more than me." She joked.

"I think I am going to have a word with him." She turned around but her overly optimistic sister stop her.

"You aren't going to give him_ 'If you hurt my sister talk'_ again are you? He's still slightly scared from the first time." She asked smiling. Her expression was now serious.

"No, I just want to talk to him about where he has been sleeping." She said before letting go of her sister, flashing a smile before going out the curtains.

She went out to the stables and stood in the doorway, watching him talk and feed Sven. "I wondered where all the carrots had disappeared to." She told him walking up. She never minded the stables and all the dirt, but she was worried her cape would get ruined.

He turned around shocked to see her. "Elsa, I didn't expect to see you." He said putting down the basket which once had carrots. He fed the last carrot to Sven and turned to her. "What can I do for you?" His hat was in his hands.

"I wanted to see how you two were doing. Since you've been sleeping here, not in the castle." She replied dryly. It's true, Kristof had been sleeping in the stables with Sven rather than inside the castle where it was warmer and safer.

"We're doing fine." He replied avoiding her question.

"Come sleep in the castle. We have a room right next to Anna's for you." She tried to convince the ice loving man.

"What if Sven gets lonely? I've never left him alone before." He said patting the reindeer. She tilted her head slightly.

"This isn't about Sven is it?" She asked him. He sighed as he had been caught.

"The castle, it's just so big. I've never had a physical building to call home before. I would usually just sleep outside with my family- The trolls." He clarified. "Then after that I would sleep in barns wherever someone would let me. Selling ice for a living doesn't give much pay."

"Sven is the one that's been with you through everything, that's why you don't want to leave him." It was more of a statement than a question. How did she not see this before? Before he met Elsa all he knew was the trolls and Sven basically.

She knew how it was to be alone.

"Yeah." She gave him a smile.

"Well you have us now. You can't be still sleeping in the stables, especially after marrying Anna. You will be a prince, so you need to act a bit like one at least. Starting with sleeping on a bed." He thimbles with his hat nervously.

"Who exactly gives you the power to tell me what to do?" He questioned.

"I'm the queen." She said as though it was obvious.

"Oh, right." He said as though he forgot. "I will sleep in the castle tonight then." She smiled and was about to turn and leave before turning back.

"Thank you Kristof." She said.

"For what?"

"Making my sister happy. For protecting her and helping her find me when I ran away. I wouldn't want my sister to marry any other man." She said sincerely. He smiled.

"I wouldn't want anyone else as my sister-in-law." He said back. She smile and left the stables.

* * *

_**A/N:** Reviews? Thoughts? _


	8. Keeping Warm

**_Author's Note: _**_Another chapter and not long to go until Once! I'm sorry for the just a bit too long wait but as I said, I have a few stories, but they're not finished because I don't know how to finish them. Yeah... Well I managed to finish one! Not sure how it is, migraines are a pest so I'm having trouble seeing if it's okay. Well hope you enjoy!_

**_Stories connected to: _**_None, but you can imagine it in the other universes if you wish. It doesn't matter. _

**_Spoilers:_**_ Filming picks of what looks like Will, Emma and David breaking into the sundae shop._

**_Summary:_**_ Emma and Killian are trapped in a freezer full of ice cream, and it's freezing. How will they keep warm?_

_And Once Upon a Time is still not mine. _

* * *

**Keeping Warm**

"Are you sure she's the one who works here?" She asked as their new friend Will Scarlet tried to pick lock the lock to '_Given any sundae_'. She was looking through the small window on the door while her father was looking through main window.

"I'm pretty sure. If not, you're the sheriff." He seemed to have trouble picking the lock.

"Need some help?" She asked the struggling thief. They had met him in the forest after chasing the snow queen saying he might know something. He was claiming that he might have an idea of why it was cold, and it wasn't Elsa's fault.

"I think this lock has been magically sealed." He said as he took the two metal sticks out of the lock. "Although lock picking is quite hard, I'm not sure if you can do it." He stood up.

"Actually, I can." She held out her hand and he put the two metal sticks in it. She knelt down and started on picking the lock. She also concentrated on her magic to undo the seal. She felt the magic going through her veins and with one more twist, the door opened.

"I didn't know you could pick a lock. Did you learn it as a bail bonds person?" Her father asked. She didn't look up at either of them, just swung open the door.

"No, Neal taught me that." She proceeded into the shop, hand on gun in case. It had a more of a retro theme to it. Granny, Archie, Leroy and a few other residents complained of something suspicious happening around this certain shop. Then they met Will.

"Looks empty." Her father noted. Everything was packed up, chairs stacked, counter clean.

"Maybe-" she was interrupted when a crash came from behind the counter, into the kitchen of the ice cream shop. She held out her gun in front of her again and motioned for them to follow her. They went behind the counter into the small kitchen. She heard footsteps coming around the corner. She stopped and aimed her gun.

Who stepped out was not who she expected. "Hook? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked not lowering the gun.

"I came to help. If you could love." She looked at the gun pointing directly at him in her hands.

"Right, sorry." She lowered the gun. "You were suppose to be looking after Henry." She argued as he came closer to the group.

"Regina came and picked him up, so I came to find you. You said something about a sundae shop so I came through the back door." She put her gun where it belonged. There's a back door to this place?

"Okay fine. We're just looking for clues that the ice queen was here, or works here. Elsa's afraid of her and thinks she has something to do with Anna's disappearance." She explained.

"Hook?" She turned around to Will who had said his name. "As in the pirate Captain Hook? Who owns the Jolly Roger?" She looked down at the mention of the Jolly Roger then to Killian.

"Yes I am him. But I no longer own the Jolly Roger."

"You're the one who attacked Alice aren't you? When she was looking for Cyrus. Bloody hell you were keeping two of the truest loves separated!" He claimed. Her mouth fell slightly open.

"Killian is that true?" She asked him.

"Alice? The one from Wonderland?"

"Really she's real too?" Alice in Wonderland, Jefferson must know her...

"Yes." Will replied.

"Ah I remember her. Alice, a young lady looking for her true love. She's really good a sword fighting, has good form. She reminds me of a Emma." She looked at him eye wide, she was like Alice? Petite Alice who loves tea parties?

"Although I didn't try and separate them. I was helping her get from one place to another. I asked her to keep my reputation by telling everyone I had held her captive. I did nothing to hurt her. She's a tough lass."

Was she crazy for being jealous of this Alice girl who she had never met and already has a true love? Probably.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you pirate." They went around the kitchen looking for clues, anywhere. Will and David were somewhere, and Killian and her were in another. They came to a cooler room where they must store ice cream.

She slides the metal door open. "Wow it's freezing in here." She said while making her way in. She switched on the light which gave off a blue glow.

"That's what i'd expect for a freezer room." He followed her in.

"It's way too cold for ice cream even. Let me check the thermostat." She went over back near the door to look at it. "That's not right." She said as she touched the thermostat. "It's on warm, how is it freezing in here?"

At that moment a wall of ice sealed the door. She looked at Killian worried and went up to the wall. You could still see through it but things were blurry. "No." She said banging against the wall. The ice was thick and she ended up hurting her wrist instead.

"Let me try love." He dug his hook into the ice, but it froze and he was stuck. "Any other plans?" He said trying to brighten the mood. She gave him a glare.

"David! Will!" She yelled hoping it wasn't sound proof. They weren't anywhere to be seen. "Great. When I wished to have lots of ice cream when I was a kid I didn't mean this." She looked to Killian who had managed to un click his hook from the brace. The hook was still in he ice and wouldn't budge.

"We will find a way out love. David and Will are soon to notice, and some looking for us." He reassured her brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If I was to be trapped in a freezing room with anyone, I'm glad that it's you." He smiled. The temperature suddenly dropped, that's not natural. She shivered and he noticed and started to take off his jacket. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It's freezing in here."

"I'm used to drastic weather love. I expect that you aren't so much." His jacket was off and he tried putting it around her. She stepped back.

"No you do have any other layers on beside that thin top. I've got a few layers on." Surprisingly he didn't argue. He just slipped his jacket back on and came and hugged her. She was surprised at first then realised how warm his jacket really was. She snaked her arms around his waist so they were under the jacket.

"What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining." He chuckled.

"Well if you won't wear the jacket you have to keep warm somehow." They stayed like that for a while warming up in each other's embrace. "Have you tried your magic yet love?" He asked moving slightly.

"No. I haven been able to control it easily." She looked up to him.

"I believe that you can. Try love." He took her hands in his own and opened hen so they were face up. She was hesitant but closed her eyes and imagined a ball of fire in her hands. It was hard considering it was freezing cold like Antarctica.

She felt a sudden warmth and opened her eyes to find a ball of fire in her hands. She smiled at the fact she was able to do it, and that the warmth felt so good. "I did it." She said in wonder. He stepped back so she could throw it. She made the ball bigger and threw it at the wall of ice. A hole big enough for them to go through was formed and heat started flowing through.

"Yes, let's get out of here." They came out and it felt so warm in the small shop. It was actually cold but it felt warm compared to what they just went through. Killian picked up his hook and clicked it back to place.

"I knew you could do it Emma." She smiled proudly and saw Will and her dad coming towards them.

"Emma, Hook we were looking everywhere for you. What happened?" He asked looking at the hole in the ice wall.

"Looks like the ice queen trapped us in there and intended to turn us into ice blocks." She replied. David came and hugged her.

"You're freezing. Granny's is just next door, you can warm up there."

* * *

"Well that was an adventure I would not like to go on again." Killian said tugging the blanket around him more. They were sitting by the fireplace at the back of Granny's, snuggled up in blankets and hot chocolate.

"Same here. I will never wish to have all up the ice cream in the world again." She said before taking a sip of hot chocolate. She placed it on the coffee table in front of her and snuggled closer to Killian.

"I would rather climb that bloody beanstalk again." He said smiling at the fact she had leaned into him.

"Same here. I can't wait until this winter is over." She felt his hand on the side of her head and she turned to face him.

"I don't mind it as long as you're here keeping me warm."

"Same." She said and they met in the middle for a kiss. It was slow and passionate. They broke apart, his hand still on the side of her head. "Although let's try to avoid being locked in a freezing room next time." He chuckled before kissing her again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Reviews are nice. That's what that little box down there is for. :)_


	9. This isn't over

_**Author's Note:** So probably last one before season 4 airs. This story took longer to write than expected, but here it is! You could say it's another version of 'Marshmallow' with more information and spoilers than last time. _

_Also, I wanted to rename these collection of one-shots because my name at the moment sucks. If you guys have any suggestions please suggest! I will be writing stories throughout season 4 such as scenes I think could've happened in between two scenes, or what I think will be coming up next episode. _

_And thanks for all the reviews, followers, favouriters (not a word but I'm going to pretend)! Really makes my day. _

_**Stories connected to:** None. _

_**Spoilers:** A few clips, sneak peeks, promos, interviews, photos, etc. _

_**Summary:** Emma and Killian are, you could say in an argument... While dealing with a bunch of, stuff. _

_I don' town Once Upon a Time... Adam and Eddy do. _

* * *

**This isn't over**

They were trudging though the woods in search of the girl with ice powers. She had frozen Leroy's car last night and took off before they could do anything. Now she was stuck in the woods with Hook. She was sort of mad at him. Okay she was mad at him. They never finished their conversation because Leroy came running in.

_"Swan, are you avoiding me?" He asked. She turned to her mother._

_"Could you give us a minute?" She asked. Her mother nodded politely and turned the pram to walk the other way. She motioned him to follow her around the corner._

_"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just..." He went around her and she turned to face him. "... Dealing with, stuff. Were in a crisis right now." He tilted his head back in frustration._

_"There's always a crisis. Perhaps you should try living a life during them, otherwise you might miss it." She looks at him shocked at his small outburst before realising how close actually were. She glances behind him where she sees two people running towards her._

_"Look this isn't the time..." She starts._

_"It never is the bloody time for you!"_

_"Hook I don't want to talk about this now." She scowls. He is about to say something back when Leroy interrupts him._

_"We're under attack!" He yells running up to them._

_"Leroy slow down, just tell us what happened." She tried to reassure him glancing towards an annoyed Killian._

_"Last night we were driving back from the party when Sleepy fell asleep while driving. There was this girl in the middle of the road just standing there. I tried to avoid hitting her but she shoot something at us. My car was frozen in ice!" She processed what he had just told him._

_"Frozen?" She asked. "So this girl just shot out ice and trapped you both in the car?" He nodded._

_"The ice just came out of her hands!" She sighed._

_"We'll check it out."_

She didn't have time to live a normal life. It wasn't in the cards for her. She was the Saviour. There was no time to love life normally anymore.

So it was her and Hook in the woods following the ice trail. "You have been avoiding me Swan," He said again.

"No I haven't. I told you I'm just trying to deal with the-"

"Stop making excuses because there will always be a crisis." He argued. She sighed.

"This is why I wanted to go back to New York." He was just ahead if her and went over a large root. He offered his hand to help her get over, and she accepted. He foot got caught and she ended up falling into his arms. She regained her posture ignoring the warm feeling she got inside of her.

"You've found your home here Swan." She scoffed.

"Yeah a dangerous home." She glanced over to him. He looked worried that she was going to leave still. It took her one stride to reach him and lightly kiss him on the lips. She took him by surprise and pulled back. "I'm not going to leave Killian. No matter how many crisis we have to deal with. Just let me deal with them." He stopped and she stopped in front of him.

"You don't have to do it alone. You've got a whole family here as well." She opened her mouth to say something when the ground starred to shake, and they heard some sort of roar. She glanced behind her where he sound had come from.

She turned back to him. "This isn't over."

"It never is." Their conversations kept on being interrupted. They both ran following the trail before coming to a small clearing. They stopped at the edge and couldn't believe what they saw. "Is that..."

"A snow monster? Yes." She replied. The snow monster turned around, it looked angry. "What should we do?" It started chargeing towards them. She started walking backwards.

"My guess, run!" Hey both turned around and started running. The snow monster was chasing after them from behind.

"How do you defeat it?" She yelled to him over the noise of breaking trees.

"What beats snow?" He was giving the answer in a cryptic way.

"_Fire_." She said to herself. She looked at her hands. She hadn't practised any magic lately. She only got her magic back last night. She didn't close her eyes since she was running. She just concentrated on lighting a flame. It wasn't working.

"How's that fire coming along?" Killian asked dodging around trees.

"I can't do it." She said. She got a spark but hats as much as she got. "I'm calling David." She pulled out her phone, she had him in speed dial and put the phone to her ear. He answered on the third ring.

_"Hello? Emma?"_

"Dad. We need your help." She was running out if breath from running. "Hook and I are running from a snow monster." She looked behind her, it was still there.

_"What?"_ He sounded like he was talking to someone else. _"Lure it into town, on the Main Street."_

"What?" She asked shocked. "What if it hurts others?" She asked just dodging a tree.

_"Trust me."_ He hung up before she could argue. She stuffed the phone back I her pocket.

"New plan." She yelled to Killian. "We need to lure him into town." He agreed and they ran into town.

"So you getting your family's help then?" He asked as they turned on to Main Street.

"Yes I am. My point was that it's my fault we brought back Marian, so I should deal with it." They ran past Gold's shop and saw a group of people gathered around Granny's. David was apart of the group along with the dwarves. They ran towards the group.

"You saved someone's life." He argued as they approached the group.

"I should've listened to you in the first place and we wouldn't be in this mess." She argued back and they came to a stop in front of the group.

"You wouldn't listen to me anyway." He argued and they heard someone clear their voice.

"_What?_" They said at the same time. It was David who cleared his throat.

"Giant snow monster situation?" They looked back to where they had been running. The snow monster had been slowed by the electrical wires. She turned to her farther.

"Right, sorry. We were following an ice trail and we stumbled soon this. It started chasing us." She explained to them.

"Have you tried using fire yet?" He asked like it was obvious.

"I couldn't conjure any up. I tried." She said embarrassed. She felt Killian's hands on her own.

"Try again. Perhaps the running wasn't helping." She smiled a small smile, imagining a ball of fire in her hands. There was a few sparks trying to get it work. She glanced behind her, the monster was starting to break free from the electrical wires. She tried one last time and a fire ball formed in her hands.

"I knew you could do it Swan." She smiled and turned to the monster who was breaking free. She made the ball of fire bigger and with two hands, threw the fire ball at the giant snow man. It hit his upper chest, close to his left arm. He stumbled back. His arm disappeared into snow and ice which landed I the road.

It came charging at them again. "Damn it." She cursed. She tried sparking up another fire ball. She wasn't doing it fast enough though. "I can't..." She said almost getting it once again. She heard Killian and her father draw their swords. They came on either side of her charging towards the snowman. What were they thinking? They were going to get themselves killed! "Wait-" she was cut off by her own blast which flew out of her outstretched hand.

It hit the snow monster right in the chest. Nothing happened for a moment before the monster roared louder than before. The few ice spikes, and it's ice eyes turned red in anger. She winced. "Really?" The snow monster went directly to her pushing her father and Killian out of the way. She heard the dwarves running away and she stood there frozen.

She had déjà vu from when Anton had grabbed her up on that beanstalk. The snow monster grabbed her lifting her off the ground. She didn't notice that she was the one to scream. "Emma!" She heard someone yell. She wasn't sure if it was her father, or Killian, or maybe both.

She struggled trying helplessly to get out of the snow monster's grip. For something made of snow it wasn't easy to get out off. She came in level with the monster's eye level. It roared in her face and she closed her eyes trying to look away. She was covered in a light dusting of snow.

Her arms were stuck at her sides so she couldn't make another fire ball. Her instincts were always what triggered her magic. She looked over to the ground where her father and Killian were. The monster started to move it's feet trying to squash the others on the ground. Her father tripped and Killian hadn't noticed, he kept on running.

It was like everything had happened in slow motion. Marshmallow was about to squash her father when she screamed "Dad!". A burst of silver light came out of her knocking Marshmallow back causing him to let go of the grip on her. She found herself falling to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting to brake her leg when she hit the ground.

Again her magic surprised her. She felt her feet land on the ground except not at the force she was expecting. She opened her eyes to find her safely standing on the ground. Had she just teleported herself? It didn't matter because Killian was running towards her. "Emma are you okay?!" He asked frantically. She grabbed his sword from his belt without warning, turned around and started running towards Marshmallow. Her father was on the ground, but okay.

She ran towards the monster which was on it's back and stood a safe distance away as it got up. It looked even more angry than before. "Hey Marshmallow!" She yelled and it turned to her. She felt a buzzing at the end of her fingertips and she swore that the sword glowed for a second. She just ignored it as she threw the sword into Marshmallow's chest.

It hit it dead on and it glowed. The monster screamed before dissolving into into snow which floated down slowly. The sword however hot the ground fast. Everything was still. Her father started to get up and she ran to him. "Dad are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

His hand was grazed but besides that he was fine. "Are you okay? You were the one which was grabbed by... Marshmallow." She hugged him in response. She felt him hesitate before putting his arms around her.

"I thought I was going to lose you again." Killian was now beside them and she broke away from the hug. "Both of you." She turned to Killian and gave him a smile.

"What did you do to my sword Swan? It's... different." He held up his sword to show her. She took it off him and it glowed white for a second.

"I have no idea." She said turning over the sword.

"I think you enchanted it." Her father suggested. Had she? That's what that buzzing feeling could've been.

"I guess Regina was right. My magic works best out of instinct... And death defying stunts." She added in giving the sword back to Killian. He put it back in it's place on his belt.

"You... You have magic as well?" A voice behind them asked. They all turned around to see a young girl standing there. She had blonde hair braided to the side. Her skin was pale and she had blue eyes. She had a beautiful dress on and a cape behind her. She noticed there was a trail of ice behind her.

"Yes, I can't control it very well though. Who are you?" She looked nervous to respond to that question.

"Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Her eyebrows shot up, queen? "I thought I was the only one with powers. I was in my kingdom anyway."

"Well we're not the only ones." She said trying to comfort the girl. She looked scared and lost, how had she managed to create a monster like Marshmallow? "This town is full of magic and people who use it." The girl looked shocked at this new development.

"I'm sorry about the snow monster I conjured up. Sometimes I forget what I'm capable of." Elsa apologised. She turned to her left where her father was standing listening to their conversation.

"David why don't we take her back home?" His eyes widened. She knew what he was thinking; Let the person who had just attacked them with a giant snow monster into their apartment?

"Are you sure Emma? With Neal?" She turned to Elsa again.

"Can you control your magic?" She asked. Elsa looked down at her hands.

"I lost control of it after an accident. I can try. Conceal don't feel..." She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Why don't you come and stay with us, as long as you don't freeze anything?" Elsa just nodded and followed them back towards the apartment.

* * *

Elsa was resting on the couch asleep. She had explained her situation but wasn't sure how she ended up here. Her parents, Killian and her were sitting at the dining table talking. She avoided joining in any conversation with Killian. She was still mad at him no matter what had happened.

"So what were you two arguing about before that snow monster attack?" Her father asked. Only making eye contact briefly with David she raised the mug of hot chocolate to her lips.

"Nothing." She said too quickly taking a sip.

"Seemed like something to me." Her father pushed. She put the mug down on the table.

"Now is not the time to talk about it, okay?" She said getting up and putting her mug in the sink. There was silence after that until Neal's cry went throughout the apartment.

"That's my que." Her mother spoke for the first time getting up from her seat.

"I'll come with you." Her father said also getting up. They exited the room leaving the two of them alone. She didn't bother going back to the table and stood behind the Island.

"You're right you know." She spoke up not looking up. "I don't have to say sorry for saving someone's life. I still feel guilty about ruining Regina's." She heard a chair move along the wooden floorboards.

"You're also right love. It's normal to feel guilty about something like that. It just proves you have a heart." She smiled and looked up to him. He was standing by the table now. She walked around the Island.

"I'm sorry, I was avoiding you and using everything that's going on as an excuse. I was just scared you were going to leave like all the others. Then the giant snow monster came and I was so close to losing you and my father..." She said remembering watching them almost being trampled by the snow monster from above.

"Emma," he gently lifted her chin so he was looking at her. "Just please promise me that you will take a brake and live life during them?" She smiled and lifted her lips up to his. She kissed him softly for she didn't know how long.

Behind them someone cleared their throats he broke the kiss feeling herself go red. It was her dad. She turned to Killian. "See you tomorrow?" She asked opening the door.

"Aye, see you tomorrow love." He replied and went out the door giving her a wink. She closed the door to face her father.

"I'm guessing you two figured out your problems?" She just nodded before running up to her room.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews = Happy!_


	10. White Out

_**Author's Note:** Wasn't the premiere amazing?! Anna and Elsa are spot on. So watching the promo and those BTS pics inspired me to write this. As well as the new title for these collection of one-shots, I've decided to name it 'Be Patient'. You guys know why. _

_Also again, if you guys have any requests that you would like me to write (as long as it has something to do with the upcoming episodes) then I would love to write them, well I will try to. Well I'll let you start reading... _

_**Stories Connected to:** None... Yet. _

_**Spoilers:** Anything to do with 4x02 "White Out". _

_**Summary:** Post 4x01, There is a wall of ice at the town line. After an accident Emma ends up trapped under the wall of ice with Elsa. Meanwhile Killian and Dsvid seek help from Rumplestiltskin. _

* * *

**White Out**

_Emma:_

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" She asks walking over to Henry. Ever since that snow monster incident he hasn't said very much. The diner was empty, not even Granny or Ruby were around. Everything was packed up but the lights were still on. She sat on the stool next to him.

"Oh, I just thought-"

"That you could have some time alone?" She finished his sentence. He looked down. "Sorry Henry but this family is too big for you to ever be alone." She pats him on the back. "Hey what's really wrong?"

"Do you think that my mum, my other mum will go back to how she was before? Do you think she will go back to being evil?" She knew the question would pop up sometime. She sighed putting her hands on the bench.

"She's come too far to go back. She loves you too much to ever go back to being completely evil. She's just heartbroken at the moment." She reassures her son.

"I don't want to loose her again." She sees that he is in pain and hugs him.

"You won't loose her again, I promise." They stay in that position for a while until the lights flicker on and off. She immediately sits up. The lights flicker until they go completely off.

"What's happening?" Henry asks also sitting up.

"I'm not sure. But it better not be another Frosty snow monster." She says standing up. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials her father.

"Hey David, are you experiencing a black out at the moment?" She asks looking out the window. Every street lamp and light is turned off.

_"Yeah, I'm guessing you are too? It doesn't look like another snow monster so that's good." _He replies. _"Exactly where are you?"_

"At Granny's with Henry. I guess it's just a regular blackout then." She suddenly hears baby Neal crying on the other side of the line. She winces. "Got your hands full?" She asks.

_"Yep, got to go."_ He hangs up and she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Well kid what about we head back to the apartment and get dessert?" He smiles wide and it makes her smile.

"Ice-cream with chocolate topping and a lot of sprinkles?" He asks getting out of his seat.

"I think I'm done with the cold today, but you can have one. If everything is still working at home." She says putting an arm around her son.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up to a crying baby. Not her usual alarm. She groans and turns to see what time it was... Her phone didn't charge, and now it was dead. She checked the analog clock across the room. _7:15am_. Not too bad for a baby wake up call, you've got to appreciate the irony though.

"Emma!" Her mother calls from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!" Who would wake up at 7:15 just to see her? Oh right...

She goes down stairs dressed and ready for the day and is greeted by a pirate. "Good morning love." He smiles at her and she gives him a forced smile.

"Hey Killian." She says grabbing for the breakfast her parents managed to make her. Which was just bread with spread on it. "Still a blackout?" She asks her parents.

"Yep." They both reply and continue what they were doing before. She turns to the pirate sitting at the dining table.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, taking a bite out of the bread.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but Robin came to alarm me this morning of something unusual at the town line." She spoke from his seat across from her at the table.

"Car crash?"

"Weird creature?"

"Flying monkeys?" Her father, mother and herself asked after each other. She was no longer surprised about what happened at the town line.

"Try an ice wall stretching across the border of Storybrooke. It's pretty high and thick as Robin said." She almost chocked on her toast. She wasn't expecting _THAT_.

"More snow and ice? Who is causing all of this?" She asks taking a sip of orange juice.

"Someone who doesn't want us to leave apparently." Her mother states holding Neal in one hand, the other a spoon for the bowl of cereal near her.

"Well we need to fix this before-" She is cut off by a loud knocking noise at the front door. She groans and puts her head in her hands. David opens the door and Leroy charges in.

"The town line! It's-"

"We know already." David assures him. "The town line has an ice wall across it." He let's go of the door to do a hand off with Mary-Margret.

"What about the monster at the town line? And the blackout?" He asks. She almost chokes on her not cold orange juice this time.

"Seriously?" She asks grabbing a tissue and wiping her hands. "We'll check it out, just don't go worrying people." _Like you did yesterday_, she wanted to add. She was already standing up and putting her empty plate and cup in the sink.

Leroy had left and Killian and David were now standing at the door ready to go. "Ready?" Killian asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Her father kisses his mother gently and Neal's head before taking a leave. He exits first and she second. She feels a hand on her back and smiles back at Killian before he closes the door.

* * *

They get to the town line and there is indeed a wall of ice along the border. She sees no sign of a monster... Only a girl. Robin Hood and his men were already there. They jumped out of the truck and headed towards the line.

"Where is my sister?" The girl asks them. The men have their weapons drawn at her. She notices that her hands, there is ice coming out of them. Robin tries taking a step forward but she shoots her hand at the ground in front of him and ice spikes appear. He jumps back frightened.

They join the group but don't dare to go closer to the girl. "Do you know her?" She asks both Killian and David.

"No, I think I'd remember someone who can make ice appear out of no where." Killian says.

"I can't say I do." Her father replies on her left.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to know why you're here." Emma tries hold her hands out to show she has no weapons. They girl looks confused.

"Emma watch out!" But it's too late. She slips on the ice she didn't realise was there. Something came out from her finger tips as she fell back hitting the ground. She looked up from where she was to see that her own magic had hit the ice wall near the bottom.

"Damn it." She said and got up. The ice started falling fast. Everyone managed to start running back away from the wall, but her eyes were on the girl. She would be crushed! She ran towards the falling wall ignoring the protest from Killian. She just managed to put up a shield on top of them before everything came crashing down. Her shield must've weakened because everything went dark.

* * *

_Killian: _

"Swan!" He yelled as Emma ran towards the falling wall of ice. He covered his own face as snow came towards them. A few moments later everything was quiet and he opened his eyes. The road was covered in snow up to where the truck was parked.

The merry men started come out from under the snow, helping others up. He was in the shallow end of the snow and ice. He spotted David who was buried up to his waist in snow. He went over to him and helped him out.

"Well that's a first." He looked around. "Where's Emma?" He asked the panic clear in his voice.

"She was running towards the wall of ice just before the snow came over us." They both started running towards the ice wall which still remained. It had fallen quite a few metres and had grown thicker.

"Emma!" They both started to recall repeatedly. They came to the ice wall and he dug his hook into it. It was no use, it was too thick now. "Emma!" He called for one last time. Everything was silent. He could have lost her already.

"There's no use, she's trapped under there." David said both hands on the ice wall. "I'm not going to loose my daughter again." He said determination in his voice. They both started to head back to the truck.

"Where are we going mate?" He asked opening the door to one side of the truck.

"Perhaps the only one who could help us at the moment. Gold."

* * *

_Emma: _

"Please, _please_ wake up." She felt someone rousing her from her sleep. Why was it so cold? She opens her eyes to see the women who had caused the ice wall. Out of instinct she suddenly shuffled away from her touch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

The women looked hurt and frightened that she had pushed her away. "No it's okay. I just do that out of instinct." She shuffles back closer to her and takes in her surroundings. Trapped under a wall of ice. "Who are you?" She asks looking back at the women.

"I'm Elsa." She introduced herself.

"I'm Emma." She feels a sudden chill. Not one of those chill winds. It was like someone had just poured ice water over her head. "Why- Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I just found myself here in some barn." Her eyes widened then she closed them. Great. "Then I saw that someone in this picture had my sister's necklace so I took it, and decided that no one would leave this town until we were reunited. I would do anything to get back my sister."

She had her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep herself warm. Why out of all things did she wear a leather jacket today? It wasn't her usual red one but still, why didn't she wear a coat? Or a beanie or something?

"How are you not freezing?" She asks.

"The cold never really bothered me. I guess that comes along with my magic." She said looking down at her hands. "You also have magic. I've never seen anyone else with magic before." If she wasn't freezing at the moment she would've looked more shocked.

"Re-really? This whole town has people who can wield magic. Although I feel like I'm the only one not being able to control it. Otherwise I wouldn't be freezing to death." Elsa's eyes widen and mouth slightly dropped.

"Sorry, I forgot it must be freezing for you!" She said coming over. "Here try to stand up." Emma did and she tried but it was too much and she fell back to the ground. She lied there trying to warm herself. "Emma? Emma?" And she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Killian:_

The prince barged into the small shop, the little bell ringing above it. "I'm sorry but we're closed. I believe I have a crisis on my hands at the moment." Rumplestiltskin said putting down a blue box which looked like it was suppose to hold jewellery in it.

"Good, we can relate. We need your help, something's happened at the town line." David said catching his breath. He himself looked down at the floor, it was wet.

"Doesn't everything happen at the town line." He muttered.

"Emma, she's trapped under a wall of ice at the town line by a women with ice magic." He looks up stunned.

"You don't say? I recall someone like her, but I'm sure she's still back at my vault in the Enchanted Forest." He has a feeling he knows how something from the Dark One's vault ended up here, but he doesn't say anything. "I'm afraid that I can't help you. If this person is from my vault then they are too puzzling, even for me."

Anger rises inside of him, and he is sure inside the prince as well. "What do you mean you can't help? My daughter is trapped under a wall of ice and you can't help?" He says angrily. It's his turn to step in after there is a moment of silence.

"What would Baelfire want you to do?" This has caught his attention. "He loved Emma, and he would've wanted you to save her. He wouldn't want Henry to have to loose his mother as well as his own father." This has struck a cord in him. David looks at him, a smile of gratitude.

"I suppose you're right. Shall we?" They exit the shop and head for the town line again.

* * *

_Elsa: _

"Emma! Emma! Come on you're going to freeze to death." She says as she tries to lift her up. This can't be happening. She may of not frozen her heart but she is still ice cold and pale. Emma opens her eyes but only slightly.

"Emma I can get us out of here, I just need you to stay with me." She says helping her and putting her arm around her own shoulders. Emma falls to the ground again. She takes this moment to use her magic to put a hole through the ice wall.

She puts both hands in front of her and works her magic. She looks down at Emma who is watching in amazement, despite her condition. She lifts her up again and carries her out.

* * *

_Killian: _

They finally get there after what feels like an eternity and hop out of the car. The merry men are all still there waiting. "Well that's impressive." Rumplestiltskin said. They made their way through the snow and ice towards the ice wall. Just before they get there, there is a blast.

_No_. He thinks. They all wait patiently for the fog to clear and what they see shocks them. It's the women carrying out a freezing Emma.

"Emma!" David runs towards her first and he is right behind. Emma falls to the ground again and the women steps back letting them get to her.

"She's freezing to death." He says. Her skin is as pale as snow.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." He looks up at the women. Here are snowflakes around her, she is frightened and scared. "I just want my sister back."

"We need to get her back to the apartment to get warm." David says starting to pick her up.

"Isn't the power still out mate?" He asks and he let's go of Emma.

"We still need to get her away from the cold. Killian I need you to pick up Emma." He does a double take.

"Wait what? What about you mate?" He asks. Shocked, first because he called him by his real name, and second because he wants him to pick up Emma?

"I need to drive." He says making a run for the truck. Without a second thought he picks up Emma being careful with his hook. It feels familiar but he shakes it off. He turns around to the girl.

"Are you coming? As long as you don't freeze anything." He corrects and she nods, following him without a word.

"You're a tough lass Swan. You can get through this." He says to her.

* * *

_Emma:_

Why is it so cold? She asks herself. She feels a blanket around her but it's still freezing cold. She recalls the past events. Neal waking her up, Killian, Leroy, town line, ice wall, Elsa...

_Crap._

She opens her eyes to find Killian sitting next to her. "Love, you awake?" He asks softly. His hand is warm against her cold face.

"Yeah I am. What happened?" All she remembers is ice falling.

"You were trapped under a wall of ice." He said almost painfully said casually. Others started piling into the room. She looked around to see that they were at the back of Granny's.

"Good, you're awake." Her father said coming over to the couch she was lying on. Elsa was also there.

"What were you thinking love? You almost got yourself killed." Killian said taking her hands in his.

"I was think that someone needed protecting from the falling ice wall, even if it was he person who caused it." Her father gave her a warm smile.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm. I just want my sister." She said, snowflakes were dancing around her. Her magic must be controlled by emotions as well.

"It's alright, and we will find your sister." She looks confused.

"You will still help me after all that I've done? Don't you think I'm a monster?" There must be years of pain behind that word as she struggles to say it.

"No because you're not." She's still freezing and pulls the blankets up further. He father continues for her.

"What's your sister's name?" He asks.

"Her name is Anna." A look of recognition is on her father's face.

"Do you know her mate?" Killian asks.

"I think I do. Anna? As in bubbly, talkative, overly optimistic and does before she thinks?" The snowflakes disappear from around Elsa.

"Yes that's her! Have you seen her?" She asks full of hope.

"Yes she helped me defeat someone a while back in the Enchanted Forest. But that was years ago, before I met Snow even." Okay so before she was even born? That would be hard to find her.

"She did leave for the Enchanted Forest." She says. "Do you know where she went after that?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. But we will find her." Just then Ruby charges in.

"David, the power is back on. Want any hot drinks?" She asks them.

"Yes please." She replies. She could go for a hot chocolate now, or coffee, or just both. David orders his and they are back to their conversation.

"Why don't we get you a room at Granny's so you can stay?" David and Elsa take their leave, leaving herself and Killian alone.

"Please don't pull a stunt like that again. We were so worried about you." He said rubbished hands.

"I just reacted out of instinct." She said looking down at their hands. He used his hook to lift her chin up and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Make sure that you are safe as well next time." She suddenly feels warmer. She isn't sure if it's because the heater is back on, or from that kiss.

"Okay." She says as Ruby comes in with their drinks.

* * *

_**A/N:** Reviews? Thoughts? Questions?_


	11. The Return of Hans

_**Author's note: **Oh that last episode was good. All those little CaptainSwan momenta made up for the lack of dialogue directly between them. Now this chapter isn't set in Storybrooke but in Arendelle of the past again. I'll have another chapter up maybe tomorrow? We'll have to see. This is quite short, sorry about that. And thanks for all the reviews! _

**_Stories Connected to:_**_ None. _

**_Spoilers:_**_ Photo stills for 4x03. _

**_Summary:_**_ Post 3x02 - Elsa and Kristof set out to find a way to stop Hans after hearing of his return, and to set Elsa's mind off Anna. Things don't go as they plan. _

* * *

**The Return of Hans**

_Elsa's P.O.V: _

"And your sure this will stop Hans? This jar we're looking for?" She asked as they walked along the cave. Kristof had a torch which lit up the cave. After hearing of Hans and his brothers return to Arendelle, they set out to find a way to stop him. Kristof also sugested it was a good way to take her mind off Anna Since there had been no sign of her.

"This is where my family said we'll find something to stops Hans with, so we have to believe it." She looked at him.

"You mean the trolls?" She was still getting used to having trolls as family soon. When Anna comes back and they have the wedding.

"Yeah." They continued through the cave when she saw something shiny.

"Is that it?" She asked walking to the urn looking object. It was golden with two hands on the sides. There was also writing on it which she couldn't read.

"It must be. Grandpa Fabbie said it would be something like that." She picked up the urn and looked at with wonder.

"It's beautiful. Quickly we must go before-"

"Hans arrives?" Another voice interrupted. There was Hans standing with his own family army, his brothers. "A little too late for that now." He grins evilly holding his sword.

"We have a weapon to defeat you with now. I suggest you leave before I use it against you." She said in a queen demanding voice. Hans nodded at one of his older brothers and he went for Kristof. She shot ice at the few of the other brothers causing them to slip.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy." It was Kristof. She spun to see what it was about when she saw a sword being held at Kristof. Kristof had his hands out in surrender. She held out her hand ready to shoot ice.

"I wounds do that if I was you. Make one move and Kristof goes." She out her hand down steadily. She couldn't let him kill Kristof, her sister's true love. "Seems as though you're in a bad situation here." Hans said walking near Kristof. Kristof gave him a glare.

"What do you want Hans?" She asked with force. She would not let him know of any fear she had inside of her.

"I want to make a deal." She raise a brow.

"What kind of deal?" She asked cautiously holding the urn with both hands.

"I want to you to open that urn, in exchange I will save Kristof's life." She looked at the urn, then back at Hans.

"What's in this urn?" She asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out. Do we have a deal?" He asked. There was something he wasn't telling her about this urn.

"Elsa don't do it." Kristof pleaded.

"No. I will open the urn in exchange for Kristof's life, and that you don't hurt anyone of Arendelle, especially Anna." Hans smirked.

"We have a deal." She looked over a Kristof and the sword was lowered. He was looking at her with worry. She put the urn on the ground and took the lid off and putting it next to the urn. She waited for something to happen.

"Is that it?" Elsa asked looking back up at Hans' expression.

"No something's suppose to come out!" She was about to walk to Kristof when she accidentally hit the urn, tipping it over. She stepped back as blue liquid came out of the urn. She had never seen anything like it before.

The blue liquid formed a lady who stood there. She had a white dress on and her hair up in a bun like hers. "Who are you?" She asked not stepping back.

"This is who will help me take over Arendelle. Too bad there's a catch." He said evily. She started to panic inside.

"What is it?" She asked fear peeping through her voice.

"Whoever opens it must exchange their free life for whoever is trapped inside." Her eyes widened as she felt herself disappearing.

"Elsa!" Kristof yelled jumping for her. His hand went through.

"Find Anna and take care of her, please." She said her last wish before vanishing into the urn.


	12. Popsicle

_**Author's note:** I got it up before he new episode! I had some trouble with this one and I don't know why. I knew what I wanted to do but for some reason I couldn't just write it. Anyways I decided not to write a one-shot about what happened during the night after the incident, there are already plenty of stories oit there. _

_**Stories connected to:** Nope!_

_**Spoilers: **Anything to do with 3x03 spoilers. Except for the first sneak peek, I started writing this before that. _

_**Summary:** Post 3x02. Do they just expect her to just sit in the apartment and do nothing all day? She's fine now, it's not like she has the flu. _

_Once Upon a Time still not mine. _

* * *

**Popsicle**

_Emma's P.O.V:_

"Killian? What are you doing here?" She asked coming down the stairs. Killian was sitting at the dining room table eating what it looked like was toast.

"Your parents asked me to watch you in case something happened." He said eating last bite of, what looked like toast.

"I'm fine now, except for he fact your eating toast. Did you make that yourself?" She asked sitting beside him at the table.

"Yes, curious thing that is, a toaster is it?" She smiled out of amusement.

"Yes. Now what are you really doing here?" He wasn't telling her something, he turned his whole body to face her.

"I'm here because we have a quiet moment, and you know how rare those are these days." He said leaning closer. She smiled.

"I know, but I don't think my parents would like it if they catch us making out in the kitchen she said not leaning away. He only slid his hook around her waist.

"Don't worry about them love." He said leaning in, his hand tangled in her hair. She stopped and leaned back slightly. She knew him and knew that he wouldn't like her parents catching them.

"They aren't here are they?" She said when he opened his eyes. He leaned back on the chair and sighed in defeat.

"No they aren't." She stared at him expecting more.

"Where are they then?" She asked crossing her arms.

"They went off to a mayor meeting or something since your mother is he new mayor. They asked me to make sure you stay home and rest." That was considerate of them that they were looking out for her. But she was an adult now, she made her own decisions. She is the saviour she doesn't get a day off!

She stood up from her chair and went to grab her jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked standing up and walking to the door. She slid her jacket on.

"Out to see my parents. It was nice of them to think of me, but I'm the saviour and I don't get a day off." She started for the door but he stepped out in front of her.

"Now this is why your parents asked me to keep an eye on you. You need to rest." She was starting to get annoyed at him.

"I don't need babysitting, and I've had my rest. Get out of my way." She said trying to push past him. She managed to open the door but he closed it with his hook and leaned on the door.

"You are staying here, your parents orders. If you like you can show me some of this worlds things, like this Netflix?" He tried to persuade her. Maybe this was just her way out.

"Or we can presume what we started earlier?" She flirted, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. She gave him an innocent smile and he smiled as well.

"As you wish." And he brought his lips to hers. It got more intense as he backed her up against the wall. His hook was on the small of her back, his hand tangled in her hair. She had one hand on the lapel of his jacket and the other reaching for the handle. She broke away from the kiss as the door opened.

He looked confused as she went for the door. "Sometimes you're just too easy pirate."

* * *

_Mary-Margret's P.O.V:_

"Marian? Marian?" Mary-Margret watched as everyone crowded around Marian who had collapsed. Robin was kneeling beside her.

"Everyone please calm down!" She yelled over the top of everyone. No one seemed to be paying attention.

"Hey! Everyone calm down and please return to your seats. Archie can you please call Doctor Whale?" Charming spoke and everyone returned to their seats. She gave him a smile of appreciation.

"We will figure this out and what happened to her, but panicking is not the answer." She felt like the queen of her own kingdom again. "Okay now Robin, move Marian to the couch over there. It will be more comfortable than the floor."

Robin listened picking her up and moving her to the couch. Mary-Margret gave Neal to David and went over to Marian. She was shocked at what she saw. "I've never seen anything like this." She exclaimed. Marian had ice around her mouth and in various places, even her hair.

"What's happening to her?" Robin asked pulling away a lock of hair from her face.

"I don't know but I'm sure we can find someone who does." She reassured him.

"What about the saviour? Where is she, she's suppose to be helping." Grumpy complained. She turned to face the group and everyone was agreeing.

"She is resting at home considering what happened with the ice wall." This mayor tho was harder than she thought. How did Regina deal with this?

"I thought you said no one was hurt?" Granny interrupted. Everyone was standing again.

"I did, but Emma is fine she's just resting-"

"_I've been in life threatening situations before, and I can handle myself!_" Someone yelling from the hallway interrupted her. Everyone turned to look at the door expecting someone to burst through at any minute. She knew that voice. Emma.

"I thought you said she was at home resting?" Grumpy asked.

* * *

_Emma's P.O.V:_

"I've been in life threatening situations before, and I can handle myself!" She argued coming into the hallway, the pirate dragging behind her.

"You almost froze to death yesterday! And your parents wish you to be at home resting!" He argued back. They were both yelling but she didn't care who heard now. They'd been arguing the whole way here.

"I'm not some princess you can lock up in a tower and expect to stay there. I'm the saviour and the sheriff, I don't get a break around here because this is Storybrooke!" She yelled at him. She had turned to face him arms folded.

"You don't have to work all the time! The town will survive if you aren't there a day. Your parents have it under control." They weren't yelling but still speaking loudly, especially for a silent building. Wait silent?

"My parents? They may be Prince Charming and Snow White but they have a newborn! They can't run a town and take care of him easily, and it's not like they've had any experience with me anyway." She pushed away the hurt expressions she imagined her parents would've worn if they'd heard that.

"Fine then you want to be stubborn? Be stubborn. Just to let you know your father will have my head for not keeping you at home." She glared at him before turning around and heading through the doors. Everyone was silent as she did so and they all looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked noticing some distress in the room. She felt Killian come and stand near her.

"Someone turned Marian into a popsicle." Leroy stated. If it was anyone else, anywhere else she would've thought they were joking. But this was Storybrooke.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked from next to her.

"She's freezing and there's ice around her. It's like she's turning into ice. Emma you were suppose to be home resting today." Her mother said sternly.

"Well next time find someone who can be less easily tricked." Her mother and father shared a look. "I'm going to figure this out before it happens to anyone else." She announced leaving for the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone in there, but of course they followed her.

"Where do you suggest we go?" She heard her father ask as they stepped out into the cool air of Storybrooke. She turned to face her father and Killian.

"The only man who can help us, Gold."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" She asked him pacing around the room. He clicked his hook into place and stood up from his bed.

"We were just trying to find out who froze Marian." He said stepping towards her. She stopped paving and turned to face him.

"You almost got killed." Her voice broke at the end. He stepped closer.

"But I didn't." There was a silence between them as she avoided eye contact. "Emma why are you really avoiding me?" She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. He took her chin and gently pushed it up so her eyes meet his, and he let go. "Please tell me."

She sighed and closed her eyes, then opened them again. "It's just, every man I've loved has betrayed me in some way." He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I would never betray you, haven't you learnt that already?" He smiled and she gave him a small smile, but his faded. "I can't be so sure it works both ways though." She was confused, what did he mean? His grip around her loosened and he stepped back.

"What-"

"You took advantage of my feelings for you this morning." She recalled what she had done to him this morning, kissing him to trick and distract him.

"I'm sorry about this morning, but you can't expect me to just sit around all day and do nothing when there are people who need saving." He looked back up to her.

"You know love you can't always carry the whole town by yourself. Sure your the saviour, but it doesn't mean you have to continuously save everyone, no one is expecting that from you." She stepped closer to him and was glad he didn't step back.

"What do you mean? Henry brought me to Storybrooke to being back the happy endings." She told him.

"Yes and that means you also have to be happy." His arms went around her waist again but this time it was more sudden and he held her tighter. "What about tomorrow we have a proper date? Where we aren't interrupted and none of our lives are in danger." He smirked leaning to kiss her, she pulled back but didn't let go.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned. She didn't make eye contact.

"She almost killed you out there. I can't- I can't loose anyone else I love." He lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. She responded and he broke the kiss.

"You won't loose me and I won't betray you either. As you know I'm very good at surviving." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"We have a date then." And he kissed her again.


	13. Captain Hand?

**_Author's Note: _**_Who else got excited seeing the promo and the photo stills? I certainly did! I know I've already written a date chapter or two, but I've written another one. I was surprised to actually see Emma wearing a light pink dress, it's just different. _

_I wrote this chapter after I saw an interview with Jennifer Morrison and Colin O'Donoghue about the upcoming date and learnt a few things, except chapter already written. Just a few extra **spoilers **coming up if you don't want to know anymore, but just so you know all these stories are based off spoilers. _

_So I saw this interview with them and to find out their date goes pretty well, before Will comes along and knocks Emma's drink or something. Then there's this fight and Killian thinks his hand is cursed. Now here's the part it get off the once topic, but I wanted to share my little discovery. _

_There's this game called Monkey Island which is mainly about the adventures of this pirate, or as pirate like as you can get. So the main character is Guybrush (weird name I know) who you control. A witty pirate who likes to boast about himself, in a modest way (sound familiar?) and then there's the "Damsel in distress" Elaine who isn't really because she's a tough badass pirate governor who can handle herself and saves herself on many occasions not Guybrush. (again, sound familiar?)_

_So here's the connection (sorry for the long A/N), in the last game Guybrush's hand gets cursed and controls itself. How? Long story. Has something to do with some sort of enchanted cutlass. He can't control doing the wrong thing with his hand anyway. they end up cutting it off and replacing it with a hook. He later gets it back good as new, (even a longer story). Yeah so that's the connection I saw, quite interesting I think. _

_Enough with my rambling. _

_**Stories connected to:** None_

_**Spoilers:** Anything to do with 3x04. _

_**Summary: **Set in 4x04, Emma and Hand (not a typo) go on a date, yep that's it. _

* * *

**Captain Hand?**

_Emma's P.O.V: _

"Swan, came to see your favourite pirate?" He joked with a smile. She was standing there nervous as she was, she put a smile on. Why was she nervous about this?

Maybe she should've worn something different, she wore her usual jeans and boot, but she wore a light blue top and blue jacket. It was different than the warm colours she prefers wearing.

No he wouldn't care about how she looked at the moment, he has been wearing the same thing for who knows how long.

Before she came into Granny's she was pacing outside. It was morning and she knew Killian would be there eating breakfast. Just _how_ to ask him? He obviously knew what it was.

"Emma?" He asked her again breaking her out of her thoughts. She had never done anything the traditional way.

"I want to ask you out." She blurted out. Okay not how she was planning for it to come out. He smiled, not smirked but smiled.

"Ask me out?" He wanted her to say it! He knew she was nervous enough already. She got her confidence back.

"On a date, a proper one. Unlike the other two '_dates_'." She used her hands as quotation marks for '_dates_'. He sat there smiling at her. Yesterday she had told him she trusted him. Which was a big deal for her. She was so close to losing him, again. It's not like it's the first time he has been in danger.

"Well I shall plan this date then." He said. Was he implying she couldn't plan a date?

"I know how to plan a date." She confirmed. He looked up at her.

"You know how to chase a monster, I know how to plan an evening out." She gives him a skeptical look. Was she going to let him plan their date?

"I've planned dates before." She said defensively. "And they've turned out well."

"Remember your last date? Your monkey boyfriend proposed to you before trying to kill you." That was like ripping off a bandaid. In her mind she had loved Walsh. It wasn't real, but it felt like that to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He realised what he had just said and apologised. She smiled taking it into consideration.

"Okay fine, but it can't be at Granny's." She said taking his hands, then realising he only had one and just held the one hand.

"Be ready be six then." He said before taking off.

* * *

_Killian's P.O.V: _

Finally a proper date! He thought to himself as he walked down Main Street. Then he looked at his hook. Emma wanted to grab both his hands, but she couldn't. He wanted to embrace her with two hands as well. Nothing will ever be normal between them.

Perhaps... No he wouldn't still have it would he? He looked at the pawnshop sign. There was only one way he would find out.

He turned and entered the pawnshop. He little bell rung above his head as entered. "Pirate, what can I do for you?" Obviously he was the last person he wanted to see as it was shown in his voice.

"Do you have my hand?" He asked simply. This took the crocodile by surprise.

"Your hand? Of course, why?" He looked down at his hook. He thought of Emma and how much he wanted to hug her with both hands, or tangled them in the locks of her hair.

"I want to see it." He could he playing tricks on him. Rumplestiltskin went to the back. He wasn't sure if he should follow him or not. Soon enough he came back to the front holding a glass jar full of water, with his hand inside. "I'm glad you find the need to put my hand in a jar and display it like a trophy."

"What do you want with it?" He asked impatiently. He bended down to look at it. It was his hand.

"Can you reattach it?" There was silence between the two.

"Yes I can. The real question is, what deal are you willing to make to get it back?"

* * *

_Emma's P.O.V:_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to put her hair up since she hadn't in a while. Then she decided the pink dress. She didn't have to wear anything tonight so she stopped by a clothing store quickly. Something had drawn her to this dress. The lady who she bought it from had said _"A beautiful gown for a beautiful princess."_

Now she looked at it on her, it almost looked like a princess dress. It was light pink with a low neckline. It was tighter at the top and sparkly but once it got to her waist there was a ribbon with a buckle then the fabric was loose. She wore beige heels to match. Her make up was light but her lips slightly bolder.

She was going on a date with Captain Hook. _Captain Hook! _Never in her dreams did she imagine this day, especially after climbing that beanstalk. She wondered what Killian was up to all day. She was hoping he wouldn't turn up in his regular pirate clothes, they weren't going to Granny's.

She stepped out of her room and came down the stairs. She felt like a real princess when she caught her parents and Elsa staring at her. "Emma, you look beautiful." Her father said taking her hands.

"Thanks. You aren't going to give Hook the '_if you hurt me daughter_' talk are you?" She asked with a small laugh. Her father let go of her hands.

"I already tried, but it doesn't mean I can't try again." There was a knock at the door and all their attention turned to the door.

"I think that's him." Her mother said from where she was sitting with Neal. Also a whole bunch of papers lying across the table. Her father went to sit next to her mother and she approached the door. She reached for the handle stopping for a second before swinging the door open.

The door swung right open to reveal Killian. He was looking at her up and down, and she had to admit she was doing the same.

He wasn't in pirate clothes. He was in boots, jeans and a black shirt. Also a black leather jacket which she had to admit, looked really nice on him. He also had his hook are behind his back. "Emma you look beautiful as always." She blushed slightly as their eyes meet. Neither one moving.

"And you look different... A good different, not a bad different." She said realising that what she said could have a double meaning. "So this is where you disappeared off to all day?" She asked curiously. Before stopping to buy a dress she had chased down the snow queen, she still couldn't shake the feeling she knew her.

"I've got you a rose." Before she could ask where the rose possibly could be. His arm with the hook presented the rose, although there no longer was a hook but a hand. A _hand_?! She stared at the beautiful red rose and most of all, his hand!

"Your hand?" She asked in disbelief. She was sure her parents behind her were curious.

"Yes I got it back, and I wanted you to be the first to know." She took the rose in her hands slightly touching as she took it. She smiled.

"What should I call you now? Captain Hand?" Hook wasn't the appropriate moniker anymore.

"Or you could just cal me Killian." His hand reached out to grab hers. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Well then Captain Hand, if you hurt my daughter-"

"I don't think that is necessary." Killian cut her father off. What did he think he was doing?!

"Excuse me?" Her father said in a somewhat shocked and threatening way.

"All do respect your highness, I would be more afraid of Emma than yourself if I was to hurt her. Which will never happen." He clarified. She looked at him smiling.

"You got that right. Just remember that my father is good a swords and my mother is good at archery." She said linking their arms. He chuckled and they said their goodbyes before heading off.

* * *

"Tonight was wonderful." She said holding Killian's hand while walking down the Main Street. It was how dark out and street lamps lit the way.

"It certainly was. It was good to have a date with no threats or people trying to kill us." He said tightening his grip on her as though afraid she would go. She turned to face him holding both hands.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere." She said reading his thoughts. He didn't respond, only kissed her. It was one like the night before, full of passion and longing, saying all the words not said. They both reluctantly pulled back.

"You almost froze to death the other day Emma." He said one hand on hip and the other tangled in her hair.

"And you almost were impaled by ice spikes." She said not loosening the grip around his waist.

"Oh and don't forget the snow monster we both nearly were squashed by as well." He commented smiling down a her. They could joke about it now, it wasn't funny then.

"Yeah. We are both always going to be in danger, we live in Storybrooke and I'm the saviour." She said in almost a disappointed tone.

He tightened his grip around her. "I don't care if I have to put my life in danger if it means being with you. Now what about if we spend a little more time together back at Granny's?" He said playfully. She knew what he was implying.

"Sorry pirate but my parents and Elsa are expecting me home tonight. Maybe some other time." She said holding one hand again and walking towards the apartment.

Once they got to the door he was giving her one more goodbye kiss, which turned into many. She had her hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss, and one of his hands was in his waist, another in her hair.

They were so lost in each other they didn't hear the door open. "Oh, um... I thought I heard something out here." They pulled back almost suddenly blushing like caught teenagers. Luckily it was Elsa and not her parents.

"Elsa! I- I will be in, in a second." She said strangely. She glanced at Killian then back at Elsa.

"Okay then." She said closing the door. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Well, I guess that's goodbye then." She said turning to face him. He stepped closer, arms coming around her again.

"One more goodbye kiss?" He said again, leaning in. Oh she remembered him saying that geodes, five minutes ago. So she gave him a quick chase kiss and then stepped away not needing to be in the same situation again.

She reached for the door knob. "See you tomorrow Killian." She said with a smile closing the door.

* * *

_**A/N:** Not one of my finest works, but I just am too tired now and I wanted to give you guys something. Don't be afraid to leave a review! _


End file.
